The World Changer
by OOplimpOO
Summary: Matt is a simple, anime loving kid. Armed only with his amazing memory, he is flung into the world of one of his favorite series. Naruto. He'll have to gain trust, stop wars, and maybe even mess with love if he ever wants to go back to his home. But nobody said he wanted to... Rated T for language and slight gore. quick updates, if I'm in a good mood.
1. Chapter 1

**New Fic! Hooray! Well, i recently read a really good story about a person being in the Naruto universe. Only problem for me was they were with the akastuki. It seems like there are too many about the akastuki, so i decided to make my own. Just a heads up, I'm a freak when it comes to back stories. My characters always have to have them. ALWAYS. Anyway, Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Not me. and if you like it, make sure you review. Without reviews, my stories will stop at 2 chapters. Unless i'm really interested in it.**

"Beep beep beep-"

That god damn alarm clock. Oh how he hated it.

The boy gazed up from his lying position at the alarm clock perched on his dresser, mere inches from his head. The clock was mostly plain except for a half-red, half-white ball on top with eyes in front. After 10 whole beeps the clock made a loud explosion sound causing the boy to flinch in his bed momentarily before relaxing once more. Right before he could drift off back into his sweet dreams, the harsh beeping began seeming twice as loud as before.

'Why do I even keep this thing' the boy thought to himself with a moan directed at the alarm clock. Of course, this didn't stop it as it exploded for the second time. Before it could start round three, he swung a lazy hand up, nearly knocking the clock down but succeeding in its task. Of course he knew he needed the alarm or else he'd sleep through school completely. This knowledge only made him groan again. He hated school. Sure he was bright, but all the rules you had to follow just made it so troublesome….

"Hah, I'm sounding like Shikamaru… and I'm talking to myself. At least my sanity's still in check." The boy said out loud with a short laugh which was followed by awkward silence between him and himself. He had to stop doing that…

This boy's name was Mattel Renex. Yeah, strange name right? But it was his father who was the strange one. His dad had insisted Mattel be called Mattelious giving some excuse that it was "passed down through generations of Renex's." Mattel could swear his dad was just like Major Armstrong from FMA. It didn't help that he was a serious body builder and wanted everyone to know. His Mom, on the other hand, was much more normal and wanted their son to be a normal Matt. They decided to compromise and thus, Mattel was named. He preferred that people called him Matt though, partly because his dad would cry whenever he heard it. Not that he hated his dad, but it was just too funny.

Matt was now lying on the floor of his room in his most common morning position when trying to put clothes on. Most of the time he ended up staring at the many posters taped to the ceiling which were there mainly for this purpose. Almost every one was of a different anime or manga he was into. He didn't like many, but he was a true fan of the few he loved. He could always recite precise information regarding the events or histories of the characters or plots in any of them. Not that it helped him out much. I mean, how much good could knowing the names of every hokage, or what pokémon Red fought his final championship battle with ever do Matt in real life? At most he couldf win foolish bets but that's pretty much the extent of his power.

When Matt finally stood up after struggling to put on some cargo shorts and a plain light blue shirt, he looked in the mirror to find that he didn't need to run to the bathroom to fix anything. He still went, but that was a matter of bladder control. Matt was 15 years old and appeared to be around 5 feet and 11 inches tall. He was surprisingly tan, due to the fact that his parents were as white as could be and he wasn't much of an outdoors person. He had black hair that almost seemed blue when he was in the sunlight, which again was fairly rare. The tip of said black hair was tinted a kelly green all around his head, a birth defect, as stated by the doctor, but Matt thought it was just plain cool. These green ends came down to cover his ears and spike out in every other place. The result was a crazy storm on top of his head.

Being used to his morning schedule, Matt didn't even have to check the clock to know that it was time to leave for school. Luckily for him it was Friday so he would only have to endure his classes before the weekend. He grabbed his backpack which only had food for his walk to school inside since he didn't see a point in taking anything home, and walked straight out the front door without even stopping in the kitchen to say good morning to his parents. They were used to it though, and blamed his teenage hormones.

Matt tended to walk quickly to school since he didn't like being outdoors too much. He thought it was beautiful out just like everyone else, but he couldn't help but notice all the bad things. It was always too hot or too cold, people would stare at him because of his hair (although he was used to this by now), and there were bugs everywhere. And Matt absolutely hated bugs. He wasn't scared of them or anything. They just pissed him off. But you don't get many bugs outside in late fall, or people for that matter, so Matt was actually enjoying this walk more than usual.

As Matt was walking through the streets of town to get to his school, he noticed a small grey bag on the ground in a nearby alley. It looked pretty cool to Matt so after checking around to make sure nobody was watching him, he bent down and opened the pouch. Inside he found 10 small throwing stars, exactly like the ones from Naruto.

'What the heck is this doing back here?' Matt thought as he looked down the alley to find another object in a similar lying-on-the-ground position. He picked this one up as well and found that it was a silver pocket watch. What was strange is that it seemed awfully familiar.

"Oh, why hello there sonny!" A voice practically yelled, making Matt jump and turn to find an old man standing in a doorway that Matt had failed to notice before. "Why, thank you for finding them lost objects of mine you got there" the man said in what sounded like a southern accent. "Come on and bring it inside for me will ya?" The man then walked inside not even waiting for an answer.

Now Matt wasn't a fool. Creepy building, old man, appealing objects. The place screamed pedophile, But Matt knew he was old enough to handle himself, especially with a man as old as this guy. He seriously had to be at least 85 and Matt didn't want to be rude and leave the stuff on the ground so he went on through the door.

The room inside was dim, but Matt could make out the furniture that seemed to be scattered without a decorating plan. Next to the far wall was a small table where two people could sit and on the wall to Matt's left was a very large bookcase, but instead of books there were small objects littering the shelf. Although Matt couldn't see the old man, he heard him say, "Just put those two trinkets you picked up on the shelf. Just any old open spot'll do."

Matt walked over to the shelf and found space for both the objects. When he put them down he noticed what was surrounding the space. On the right Matt saw a small orange ball with an even smaller star in the center. On the other side of the newly placed items was a half-red half-white ball with a button in the middle between the different colored halves. 'A pokeball? Man this guy is definitely a pedophile. I better just leave now…' But as Matt turned to walk out the door he came face to face with a man. The new arrival stood deadly still and seemed to squint at Matt with his hands behind his back. He was much younger than the man who had walked through the door, maybe around 35 years old. He had apparently closed the door which made Matt a bit nervous.

"So, are you ready for your big adventure?" The man suddenly shouted bringing his hands up and opening his eyes wide to emphasize the word big. This, frankly, scared the hell out of Matt and he involuntarily swallowed. He was gonna be raped wasn't he? But the strange man didn't make a move after his outburst until several minutes later when he moved to the small table and began speaking once more. "Well, make sure you have some fun while you're over there. And try to do some good, ok? We wanna stop some bloodshed. Also, people don't really like the idea of 'visitors from another world' so maybe a cover would be good." While Matt was just standing there, confused as hell, the man pulled something from under the table. It looked like a small green disk. "Well, bye bye now. Oh, and one more thing. Try not to die!" And with that, Matt saw a bright white light before the world before him disappeared and was replaced by black.

**Whew. that was tough. It's always hard coming up with a life for an OC without copying something else. But i think it's gonna get even harder when you have to use characters somebody else made. I might screw up personalities a bit, but I'll try to keep it under control.**** i'm already working on chapter 3, so that's good!** Also, i've only watched Naruto and barely read the manga, so expect a slight mix between Japanese and English styles. What i do know about Japanese i picked up from this site. Like in this story, all the villages name's are Japanese, but titles and jutsu are English. I guess i don't have the mental capacity to try learning a third language -.- Remember, R&R!


	2. Start of a Beautiful Plan

**second chapter already! don't think it's a special occasion though. i never upload a story unless i have at least 2 chapters done, so technically i could've uploaded this last night, but i made you guys suffer :p Anyway, Naruto belongs to this Masashi Kishimoto guy. Surprising that it doesn't belong to a random FanFiction user right? Hope this one's a bit more thrilling than the last.**

"Hey, are you alright? Come on, wake up already, ttbayo!"

Matt's eyes fluttered open for mere seconds. His vision was blurry and he could barely see anything. What he did see was a flash of blonde and then a lot of orange.

"Give him some space you idiot!" someone said. The voice sounded female to Matt and extremely harsh. "Well, he's still alive. What should we do sensei?"

"We'll take him back with us. He doesn't seem too dangerous and he's not carrying any weapons so he must be a civilian. He should be fine in the hospital." It was a masculine voice this time, but Matt couldn't make anything else out at this point. He was already fading back into the darkness without even a slight struggle. The last thing he knew was that he was being picked up and carried by several people.

Matt awoke to the sound of beeping once again. This only intensified his hate for alarm clocks since he was having a particularly nice dream. This time, the dream was about Naruto but he wasn't exactly sure what happened. The good dreams were always the ones you couldn't remember. Matt chose to continue to lie in bed and become lost in the beeping.

_Beep…beep…beep_

It was strange. This beeping didn't sound like his usual electrode alarm clock. Maybe his mom had gotten him a new one. He'd have to thank her later.

Then Matt heard something that definitely shouldn't have been there. A groan. But it was a groan of agony and not his usual groan of laziness when he first wakes up. On top of that, Matt hadn't made the sound which begged the question, who the hell was in Matt's house _groaning_. That's when Matt finally decided to open his eyes.

_Beep…beep…beep_

His eyes blinked open, quickly adjusting to the strange, harsh light that came from the ceiling. Those same eyes widened to the point where they almost fell out of their sockets when he finally got a look at his "bedroom".

Instead of being in his comfortable, red-sheeted bed at home, Matt was lying in a stiff, white colored bed in a room he was pretty unfamiliar with. He felt a short sense of déjà vu, but knew he had never been in a room like this before. After looking around, Matt could tell he was in a hospital due to the machinery on the wall behind him and the fact that there was an open door in the room which showed people who Matt assumed were doctors and nurses speeding by. This realization scared Matt. Why the hell was he in a hospital? What happened to him? And when Matt realized he couldn't answer those questions himself, he decided he needed to calm down and think about what happened before he woke up.

Matt's memory slowly returned to him in pieces. He clearly remembered waking up in his room and leaving for school. On his way there, he stopped… when he saw those objects on the ground. Then there was some old man… and he went inside a house. After he returned the objects, a different guy appeared and told him about some adventure. And then he woke up in this hospital. That guy he saw right before everything went black must've done something to him.

Looking to Matt's right, he found he could see outside through a window that was left open. Outside, Matt saw some strange buildings that appeared familiar, as if he had watched a movie with them in it. How had he gotten to the hospital? And where was the hospital, since it wasn't anywhere Matt recognized in his hometown. But they didn't have a hospital, so he must've been brought to another town. As if right on cue, a nurse came into the room as Matt finished contemplating his situation. She appeared to be fairly young, around 22 years old making Matt wonder how she could be a nurse at such a young age. He quickly dismissed these new thoughts and went back to the ones about his predicament. Of course, he had several questions he wanted to ask, but the nurse was the first to speak.

"Oh my, you're awake. That was much shorter than expected. The doctor had said you would be unconscious for at least the rest of the day. You must be a very quick healer, even though it wasn't a serious injury or anything." The nurse said, rambling as she went to check multiple dials and containers that Matt could only guess as to what they were used for. Matt finally interrupted her in a quiet but serious voice, trying not to sound rude but also wanting to know what the hell happened.

"Um, do you know what happened to me?" Matt asked as the nurse turned to him to address him fully.

"Oh, no I'm afraid not. We were hoping you could tell us seeing as you were brought here while unconscious by a couple of ninja. They also had no idea what had happened since they said they found you in the middle of the road. They were very nice about it though, and I must say, the taller one was cute… Hmm? Is something wrong?" The nurse inquired, finally noticing Matt's confused look. Matt blinked his surprise away so that he could voice the questions in his head.

"Well, uh, did you say ninja found me?" He asked tentatively.

"Why yes, four ninja. They carried you all the way here from outside of the cities' walls. They seemed pretty young though… except one of them was much older. He must've been the leader of the group. And he was the cute one I was talking about 3." The nurse explained, But Matt had stopped listening after she had confirmed it was ninja who had helped him. _Ninja? What? They couldn't be like Naruto ninja. Why would there be four random ninja in town?_ Matt thought and then remembered the second question he wanted to ask.

"Uh, miss? Where is this hospital?" Matt asked.

"Well, it's in Konohagakure. We thought you'd know that since you were lying outside when-"

Matt had completely stopped listening. _Konohagakure… That sounds exactly like the place from Naruto! Alright, what the hell is going on? What did that man do to me? Am I still dreaming?_

"-And those clothes you had on were… is something wrong?" The nurse asked as she noticed the dumbfounded expression on Matt's face.

"W-w-what? Um, t-this place. There wouldn't h-happen to be a Hokage here, w-would there?" Matt asked, stuttering from his own disbelief.

"Why of course! The one and only Lord Hokage! Well, beside his predecessors of course." The nurse replied.

Matt couldn't believe his ears. He repeatedly pinched his arm, feeling pain every time. This was no dream Matt was in. He had somehow been put into the Naruto universe.

"What did that man do to me?" Matt suddenly yelled after reaching his conclusion, scaring the nurse half to death. "S-sorry, sorry I didn't mean to yell. Wait, what's the name of the hokage now?" Matt asked once more after quickly apologizing for his outburst.

"W-well, it's Hiruzen Sarutobi. You're really not from around here, are you? Where are you-"

"I need to see the Hokage now." Matt said, deeming the Hokage the only one around wise enough to handle this situation. "It's really important that I talk to him. This is a matter of the village's safety." Matt added the last part in hopes to convince the nurse of how important it was.

"W-well, the Hokage is a very busy man." The nurse said, but when she saw the true desperation in his expression, she added, "but I'll see what I can do." And with that, the nurse left.

Now that Matt was alone with his thoughts, he took time to thoroughly assesse the situation he was in. He was in the Naruto universe. He wasn't exactly sure when it was, but since Sarutobi was the Hokage, Matt assumed it was before Orochimaru attacked the village. And now he had no idea how he would deal with this. What was he supposed to tell the Hokage? Although it seems he would be the only one who could help him at all. He could most likely help the whole village, but was he allowed? Were there some cosmic rules forbidding him from interfering with anything? Then Matt remembered the words of the man he had seen before coming to this world._ "Well, make sure you have some fun while you're over there. And try to do some good, ok? We wanna stop some bloodshed."_

It was him. That man had done everything! He put him here to… What? To stop some bloodshed? So he wants Matt to intervene with everything? It sounds too good to be true…

Suddenly the nurse came back in. Matt had been thinking for nearly an hour and hadn't noticed the time passing.

"Well, you've got some really good news. It seems you had no injuries even when you arrived here, not even a concussion, so you've been cleared to leave the hospital. We can't tell why you were unconscious in the first place which provokes some concern but as long as you're staying in the village then you should be fine. Also, the Hokage has come down to see you and he should be here very soon." and the two heard a light knock on the door as the nurse finished speaking. "Oh, Lord Hokage, perfect timing. He has recovered fully, although he didn't have anything wrong, and is completely awake and all set to leave."

"Thank you. Could you please leave us to talk in private?" The Hokage asked the nurse as he stepped further into the room. Matt could see now that he was dressed like he always was, in his red and white Hokage outfit and he even had his pipe in his mouth. Matt could only gape at his appearance.

"Of course Lord Hokage" the nurse replied as she left, closing the door behind her.

The Hokage proceeded to take a seat in a chair that was on the opposite wall of the bed so that Matt had to twist to his left to see him. Matt could only sit up in his bed and gape at the elderly man.

"So, would you like to explain to me why you are here in Konoha and just where you have come from? Don't look so surprised. When my ninja found you they reported to me that you weren't from the village and wore strange clothing." Of course the Hokage knew more. It was just a matter of luck, but at the time the Hokage had been looking through his crystal ball in order to spot any beautiful, young women who might require assistance on the road when he happened to see a beam of blue light hit the ground. When the light had faded, Matt's body was all that was left until the Hokage watched Team 7 find the body only moments later. He made sure that the boy was on watch by hidden Anbu and made sure he went to speak with him once he awoke.

"Well, uhh, you see…" Matt had no idea where to begin. What was he supposed to say?

The Hokage puffed out a large amount of smoke from his pipe as if in a sigh. He closed his eyes for a second, also contemplating where to begin. He was sure this boy wasn't dangerous. There wasn't any malice or even a chakra sense coming from him whatsoever. He was definitely strange… When he opened his eyes he looked directly at Matt, "Alright, let's start nice and simple. What is your name?"

"My name? Um, It's Matt Rexen" Matt said in a quiet voice.

"Alright Matt. You are not from a hidden village, correct?" the Hokage asked.

"Umm, yes?" Matt replied hesitantly. What if the Hokage thought he was a spy? He could be tortured and they wouldn't even believe the truth…

"Are you from one of the other hidden villages?" The hokage asked.

"Well, no…" Matt said, becoming more anxious at the questions asked.

"You're not making this simple boy, and I have to be at the chunin exam's preliminaries tomorrow…" the Hokage said, more to himself than to Matt.

_The Chunin exams! This could be right before Orochimaru attacks… but it could be any other exam. I need to comfirm it. _Matt thought to himself. If he could at least get the date right then he'd have a much better handle on the situation. "Umm, Lord Hokage? If you could answer one question for me then I think I could be much better help." Matt told the elder man.

"Well, that all depends on this question." The Hokage replied.

"Alright... in the Chunin exams you mentioned, is there, by any chance, a boy named Naruto?" Matt asked hesitantly. He didn't know if the question would just make him look even more suspicious, but he had to know.

"Hmm." The Hokage contemplated his question. It seemed harmless, especially since the participants would become public knowledge in the next round. If they moved on that is.

Matt guessed that his assumption was right based on the look on the Hokage's face as if he were thinking deeply. In order to reassure the older man Matt said, "It doesn't really matter if you tell me now. I'll find out when he wins the first round and moves on."

"And how do you know he will move on?" the Hokage asked, and then silently scolded himself for accidentally confirming that Naruto was in the exam.

Matt was thinking quickly now. His mind was in overdrive thinking of a way to use this to his advantage. Right now he could easily gain the Hokage's trust if he just played his cards right and proved his knowledge. "Lord Hokage that is what I wanted to talk to you about. I think I can help you and this village out with my 'ability' if you will. Of course you probably won't believe me at first, but trust me; I can definitely prove it to you. See, I know both the future and the past of certain things that happen with this village. The catch is that it is all related to one specific person." Matt stopped, quite out of breadth from talking so quickly and from his own nervousness. He looked to the Hokage to see his reaction

The Hokage had simply sat in his chair listening to Matt's explanation and puffing smoke from his pipe. He maintained an impassive expression and finally spoke after several seconds which seemed like forever to Matt.

"Is this one person Naruto?" the Hokage asked. Matt was fairly stunned that he had guessed it but then remembered how he had asked about the boy before.

"Yeah, he's the one."

"Alright, now how, exactly, can you prove this claim?" the Hokage said while staring Matt down, not quite believing the story. But stranger things had happened before, along with people who could, in fact, see the future. They weren't as normal as the boy in front of him and were also quite older. Also, they almost always spoke in riddles and were included in cults and such.

"Oh, well that's an easy one. All you have to do is bring me the exams tomorrow and I'll be able to tell you exactly what match will happen next and what the outcome will be. If you need more proof beforehand, I could always tell you something else." Matt told the Hokage. He figured it would be fun watching the matches, and possibly winning some bets. Then he remembered this was real fighting, and he had no money. It might be less fun, but still exciting.

"I think you better give me some more proof. Why don't you tell me something about Naruto that most people don't know?" the Hokage said, making sure that this boy could really do what he says he could.

"Hmm ok. Well, there is the taboo, but I think everybody knows that… ohh how about his father?" Matt said. He knew he was gonna have fun with this. "Minato Namikaze, 4th Hokage. And his wife, Kushina Uzumaki, the previous jinchuuriki to the kyubii before it was taken from her by a mysterious masked man and eventually sealed into their newborn son, Naruto by his father. What I don't get is why Naurto doesn't know about his parents? Not that I'm gonna tell him. You guys probably have your reasons." Matt was satisfied by the slightly stunned expression on the Hokage's face. He now had his hands behind his head and was looking toward the sealing, trying to look bored. It was hard to contain his excitement though.

"H-how did you…" the Hokage stuttered, but then remembered the conversation they had had in the last 10 minutes. He composed himself and stood up to address Matt once more before leaving the hospital. "It appears you know much, but there are other ways to get that information. I'll let you come to the exams tomorrow, and you can prove your claim to me fully. I'll have you escorted there tomorrow and you'll stay here tonight. I shall be awaiting your insights on tomorrow's matches." And with that, the Hokage was gone through the door leaving Matt alone to his thoughts, although he assumed there was still an Anbu watching him. He wasn't an idiot.

Matt finally breathed out a large sigh and flopped his arms down on the bed. Now having time to reflect on his situation, he realized how crazy his life had become. He could barely keep himself from screaming out at how ridiculous it really was. But it still couldn't be real. It had to be a dream. Just a very realistic dream, like the others he'd had before. Now seeing that the sun was setting over the village from his window, Matt decided that he'd go to sleep and most likely wake up in his own room, not even remembering this dream, like so many others. As Matt dozed off, he silently prayed that he at least wouldn't forget this one.

It was always the good dreams he forgot.

**:O like, omg its the naruto world! nobody saw that coming! but i mean honestly, who hasn't thought about going to Naruto and mind-fucking the crap out of everybody there? don't worry, there's more of that next chapter. but you'll have to be patient on the action since things are gonna be the same as the original for now. remember, R&R! or if you like it, just follow the story. that usually gives me enough drive to keep writing.**


End file.
